


Was it you?

by roman (romanzsasz)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Misunderstandings, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanzsasz/pseuds/roman
Summary: Eddie stared at himself in the bathroom mirror back at the Town House, memories of a night from years ago filling his brain more vividly than he could ever remember before. Richie fucking Tozier, the object of his affections back in his youth just so happened to be his first (and only) one night stand and he only realised it now, ten years after sleeping with him.





	Was it you?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:   
the losers come back to derry 27 years later and richie and eddie both have a moment of shock and fear because eddie's first and probably only one night stand was with the lanky comedian he met at a gay bar and richie is shitting himself because the only time he's ever gone to a gay bar he definitely had sex with eddie kaspbrak and he didn't even know it at the time and how does he process this

Eddie stared at himself in the bathroom mirror back at the Town House, memories of a night from years ago filling his brain more vividly than he could ever remember before. Richie fucking Tozier, the object of his affections back in his youth just so happened to be his first (and only) one night stand and he only realised it now, ten years _after _sleeping with him. He gripped the sink tightly, feeling a cold sweat gather at his neck and a sick feeling settle in his stomach because how didn't he know it was Richie? Why did nothing trigger it? Then again, they never shared names just kisses and touches and awkward, drunken handjobs in the bathroom of the gay club before Richie was dragging him to the closest hotel and fucking him senseless. The memory, as hazy as it was until now, still made Eddie's toes curl in excitement and his biggest regret was leaving the hotel room early and not leaving his number at least.

  
But, that was so long ago, Richie probably doesn't even remember him because he was just some drunken stranger and Richie probably had been with people way better than him since that night. Anyway, why does he _want_ Richie to remember him? Eddie was _married_, he had a wife and a job and did the everyday things a normal man did, Richie was just an experiment until he settled down with Myra for the rest of his life and... and...

  
Eddie turned the taps on and splashed cold water into his face because he's an idiot, Richie had always been his number one despite the years that had separated them, he was always wanted it to be Richie and that probably explains why Eddie could never get that night out of his head; it was way more than just his first time, it was _Richie_. Grabbing a towel from the rack, Eddie dried his face and sighed. Richie made no comment about them ever being together and maybe that was a good thing, why complicate an already complicated situation? He just needed to pack his bags, get out of here and never think of Richie and that night ever again.

  
Eddie turned the taps off and left the towel hanging over the edge of the sink as he walked into the bedroom, his suitcases laying beside the bed, half open and still only half packed. He picked up one of his jumpers from where it rested on the bed, he wanted to wear it to the meal but resisted the urge and Eddie was glad he did when he remembered it was the same one he wore to the gay bar, feeling completely out of place amongst the sweaty bodies of nicely dressed (and some barely dressed) men as he wore a fucking sweater. Eddie laughed, why would it matter if he wore that jumper? What was going to happen? Richie would call him out for being gay and sleeping with him that one time in front of all his friends? Of course not, nothing would happen, Richie doesn't even -

  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, he turned his head towards it and waited to see whether he imagined it but when there was another knock Eddie dropped the jumper onto the bed and went to open it.

  
"Hey Eddie," Richie seemed shy and Eddie's stomach twisted again, "Can I come in?"

  
"Yeah, sure man, of course," Eddie stepped aside and let Richie enter, closing the door behind him, "So, uh, what can I help you with?" Eddie cringed as he turned to face Richie, why did he sound so dumb?

  
"I need to ask you something, I don't... I..." Richie laughed, scratching the back of his neck, "I'm pretty sure it was but I need to ask anyway, was it you?"

  
"What?"

  
"Was it you?"

  
"Was what me Richie?"

  
"It was years ago, and we were drunk," Eddie's eyes widened, "And maybe I'm just being hopeful because the guy looked so much like you but..."

  
"It was me." Richie's arm fell to his side.

  
"It was?" Eddie nodded, "How much do you remember?"

  
"All of it Richie, I never forgot it."

  
"Jesus," Richie sat down on the bed, Eddie didn't dare move, "All this time and it's now I realise it was you, fuck."

  
"Is that a bad thing?"

  
"I don't know, is it?"

"You don't sound too pleased so let's just write it off yeah? I was about to get married and needed to do something impulsive and..."

  
"So I was just an impulsive fuck? Wow, make a guy feel special there Eds," Richie ran his hand down his face, "Next you'll say I was only an experiment or something," when Eddie didn't answer, Richie went tense, "I was, wasn't I?"

  
"No... Yes... It's complicated." Eddie twisted the bottom of his shirt in his hands.

  
"Then explain it."

  
"Richie... Please..."

  
"Fucking explain it to me, Eddie." Richie snapped and Eddie didn't like the side of Richie, it reminded him of when they were younger and it never ended well.

  
"I was young, I was scared and afraid and I was about to marry a woman I didn't even love, that I barely even liked but I was so far in the closet that I couldn't leave even if I had wanted too and I just needed _something_," Eddie said, "I needed to feel alive and yes, I was going to that bar to hopefully experiment, maybe get fucked for the first time but I never planned on running into you, I didn't go in planning on fucking the lanky comedian who made me laugh instantly, I didn't plan on using you and if I knew it was you I probably wouldn't have done it."

  
"If you knew it was me, you wouldn't have slept with me?" Richie asked, "Is that what you're saying? Jesus Christ Eddie, that's harsh man."

  
"Now you're just putting words into my mouth, asshole."

  
"I'm just saying what you were thinking," Richie stood up, crossing his arms over his chest, "After all these years I was hoping that I'd find out who the guy I slept with was, I went back to the club the next night after you ran out on me just hoping I'd bump into you again but you didn't come back and I hated that fucking club, I hated being there but I just wanted to see you one more time and at least get your name and now I know it and I wish I fucking didn't." Eddie took a step back, looking away from Richie so he couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

  
"I told you we should have fucking written it off man, I hate fighting with you and this is killing me so just shut the fuck up and get out."

  
"Eddie..." Richie's tone was softer but Eddie still didn't look at him, "What's wrong?"

  
"Just fuck off Richie, you were the one who brought it up, you were the one who asked me to explain and then you put words I never said into my mouth to make me seem like a right shitty person and I can't deal with that bullshit."

  
"What are you on about?" Richie tried to walk closer to Eddie but he just moved backwards, keeping the distance.

  
"I never once said that I wish I didn't sleep with you, I'm glad it was you," Eddie pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes to try and stop himself from crying, God he felt pathetic, "When I said if I had known it was you, I wouldn't have used you didn't mean I didn't want to fuck you."

  
"Then what did you mean?"

  
"It doesn't matter."

  
"Eds, please."

  
"Just fuck off Richie."

  
"Eddie, tell me."

  
"_For fucks sake,_" Eddie dropped his hands from his face and turned to glare at Richie, "I meant that I would have left Myra and probably ran off with you if you had asked me too," Eddie snapped, "If I had known it was you, I would never have left that morning after."

  
The tension in the room started to build up and Eddie couldn't breathe, Richie wasn't saying anything, he was just staring dumbly, his arms hanging loosely by his sides and his lips were parted in shock and Eddie needed to get out; he needed Richie to leave, he needed to leave, he needed to go home to his shitty life and his controlling wife because anything would be better than passing out in front of Richie.

  
"I... I don't know how to process this." Richie finally spoke after a few moments of awkward silence.

  
"Fuck off and process it elsewhere then," Eddie said, feeling a little small under Richie's questioning gaze, "I can't deal with this, you know how I feel so please..."

  
"How you _feel?_" Eddie realised that Richie's hands were shaking now, "You mean, it's not how you felt?"

  
"That doesn't even make sense, dumbass."

  
"You still feel that way now? You'd still run off with me if I asked?"

  
"Just stop it, I've embarrassed myself enough haven't I?" Richie closed the distance between them, holding Eddie's shoulders in his hands.

  
"If I asked you to leave with me, would you do it?" Eddie wanted to say no, he wanted to tell him to fuck off but he looked into Richie's eyes and saw this hopeful gleam in there and he couldn't lie to him.

  
"Yes."

  
"Then let's do it."

  
"What?"

  
"Let's leave Eddie, let's get out of here and leave with each other."

  
"But..."

  
"What have we got to lose? I live by myself, you can come with me and we've already slept together so we don't have to feel awkward in seeing each other naked." Eddie couldn't help but laugh at that.

  
"Shut up," Richie moved his hands from Eddie's shoulders and dragged them down his body to rest on his hips, Eddie tentatively rested his hands on Richie's forearms, "Is this really happening?"

  
"Do you want it to?"

  
"I've answered that enough times tonight, do you want this?"

  
"Babe, I've been wanting this since I was thirteen, wishing that it could have been us two kissing without worrying that someone would see us," Richie laughed softly, "I've been so hung-up on that one night stand, I've been thinking about it so much and nobody else really ever compared to you."

  
"You... you were my first and my last when it came to being with guys." Eddie admitted.

  
"No way?" Eddie blushed and nodded, Richie rested their foreheads together, "Jesus Christ, Spaghetti man, where did you learn to use your mouth like that? It was like you were born to suck c..." Eddie smacked his arm.

  
"Beep beep Richie."

  
"I'm just telling the truth, haven't been able to get you out of my mind for the past what, ten years?" Richie laughed again, Eddie could feel it on his lips and it made him feel warm all over, "How have I gone so long without you?"

  
"I don't know, _fuck_, Richie, how come we didn't recognise each other back then? How did we forget each other so easily and not remember but I can remember every little thing about you now?"

  
"I don't know, Eds, I really have no idea," Richie pulled him closer, "But we found each other now so let's just go, let's get out of here and go back to mine."

  
"For the night?"

  
"Forever, come on Eddie, what do you say?" Richie said, "Let's just fuck off and go home." the way Richie said _home_ filled him with butterflies, Eddie barely even knew where Richie lived but he was already calling it their home.

  
"Yes, Richie, please." Eddie shut up eyes, he let go of Richie for a moment and wiggled off his wedding ring, dropping it to the ground and putting his hands back on Richie's arms.

  
"Fuck... Can... can I kiss you?" Eddie tilted his head and opened his eyes so he could look at Richie, smiling softly.

  
"You don't even need to ask."

Richie pressed his lips against Eddie's, it was soft and chaste and meant so much more than those drunken ones they shared years ago. This one felt so different, it was so slow as they started to move their lips together, it was shy and Richie seemed so nervous adding tongue into the mix and Eddie was smiling; he's never smiled into a kiss but then again he's never been kissed like this. His first kiss with Richie was fast paced, full of lust, alcohol and the need to get off and Myra kissed him like it was dirty, like she had to do it because he was her husband but she'd rather do anything else but Eddie didn't kiss her any better, he did his best to avoid it but now, with Richie, as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Richie even closer as he took the brave step of deepening the kiss, it was _everything_.

  
They slowly pulled away when breathing felt important but Eddie would have willingly let his lungs burn for longer if it meant he never had to give up kissing Richie. They both smiled widely, panting softly and pressing gentle little kisses against each others lips as they caught their breath. Eddie never wanted this moment to end, he can't believe he was almost so willing to run out and never see Richie ever again, he _loved_ him.

  
"Pack your bags and let's get out of here." Richie said.

  
"Now?"

  
"Yeah, I don't want to stay here another moment, this place isn't good for either of us so why stay longer than necessary?"

  
"Okay, let's do it." Richie kissed Eddie quickly before pulling back completely.

  
"Downstairs, ten minutes, don't care whose car we take and we can figure out how to get the other home later."

  
"I like it when you call it that."

  
"What?"

  
"When you call your house home."

  
"Eds, that's because it is home." Eddie just nodded and kissed Richie's cheek.

  
"Get packing then."

  
"Ten minutes?"

  
"Ten minutes." Eddie agreed, Richie smiled and stumbled out of the room, nearly tripping over his feet a few times trying to rush out of the door and Eddie just laughed; feeling happy for the first time in years.

  
He stepped over his wedding ring on the floor, ignoring it completely as he started to pack up his clothes into his suitcases, folding his clothes precisely so they would all fit but then again, Eddie was pretty willing at this point to say_ fuck it_ and leave everything behind if Richie wanted him too. He picked the sweater up from his bed and smiled even wider, remembering that night and thanking his lucky stars that it was Richie he bumped into then, that Richie remembered, that _Richie felt the same way._ He folded the sweater up and put in his suitcase, zipping one up before finishing the next one.

  
Eddie was shoving the rest of his toiletries and medication into his bag when he heard Richie shout _"Eduardo, andale! Let's go!"_ from downstairs and he couldn't stop smiling because this was happening, he was going with Richie and they were going _home_. He grabbed his two suitcases and dragged them out of the room and down the stairs.  
"Okay, I just need to grab my toiletries and then we can go..." Eddie dropped his suitcases on the lower landing and looked up to see the upset looks on his friends faces, he saw the panic in Ben's eyes, he saw the way Beverly looked like she was going to throw up, the air was thick with fear and he knew something was wrong. He looked over at Richie who looked like he was ready to start crying and it made Eddie feel sick, _"What did I miss?"_


End file.
